TAMASHII TO KOTOBA (魂と言葉)
by Kagura Uzumaki
Summary: TAMASHII TO KOTOBA (魂と言葉) Desearía no haber aceptado esa misión…Desearía otra vez ver ese cielo azul, tan brillante y eléctrico que te ciega la vista y que muchos evitan de mirar ocultándose tras unas gafas oscuras... Un deseo y dos personas distintas. Podremos vivir si no separas tu alma de la mia. SoulxMaka originales. ENJOY:)


**Yo! Domo! Como estan mina-san? He pasado por esta categoria y me he puesto a llorar, Soul Eater no es una serie muy popular pero en un arrebate de melancolia he decidido escribir una historia sobre lo que no nos dieron en el manga ni en el anime. La pareja es SoulxMaka en la version normal. **

**ADVERTENCIAS: puede contener faltas de ortografía terribles y enormerrimas( sumimasen ), mucho azucar? pero es dibertido, estaré aquí una temporadita pero yo le soy fiel a Naruto, ajajaj. Es mi primer fic de Soul Eater asi que sean gentiles n.n**

**NO olviden reviews, favs despues de leer... si les gusta claro. Asi que sin mas dilación que empiece la FUNCIÓN!**

* * *

TAMASHII TO KOTOBA (魂と言葉)

Desearía no haber aceptado esa misión…Desearía otra vez ver ese cielo azul, tan brillante y eléctrico que te ciega la vista y que muchos evitan de mirar ocultándose tras unas gafas oscuras. Nubes de algodón por las mañanas, de colores por las tardes y rojos violáceos al atardecer. Por favor una vez más!...

Esa misma mañana….

-Soul Soul Soul!- agarrándolo de la mano le arrastra pasadizo abajo, medio iluminados iban recorriéndolo de memoria hasta llegar al tablón de anuncios.

-Que es lo que ocurre Maka?- frenó de golpe y Maka se quedó con la pierna medio levantada, tanta emoción, que será un ticket de libros nivel 4 por 24 horas?

-Vamos a hacer una misión!-empezó a arrastrarlo con mayor fuerza, el se encogió de hombros y la siguió un poco más despacio.

Maka se plantó delante del tablón y de un golpe de cadera apartó a una chica que estaba monopolizando la pequeña pizarrita.

-Que es lo que haces niña?- inquirió esa mujer con irritación notable levantándose y quedó frente Maka.

-Como que niña?- de un paso gigantesco la encaró- tenemos la misma edad…- pudo ver que la mujer era más alta, más bonita y tenia mas busto. Maka se mordió el labio inferior e hizo ademan de hablar pero fue empujada y se precipitó al suelo, tras ella volcó la mesa, cayó el tablón, algo le oprimió contra el suelo que también tumbó a aquella mujer.

-Pues eran falsas…- exclamó contrariado Black Star que se encontraba encima de Maka y con la cara entre las tetas de aquella mujer, con ambas manos abrió su camiseta y todo el mundo pudo ver que aquellos prominentes pechos no eran más que una vida de crueldad y engaño.

La mujer alzó el puño para pegarlo pero fue estirado hacia abajo, Maka se lo llevo a rastras y sin mirar recogió dos le las misiones que yacían en el suelo y desaparecieron pasillo abajo.

-Pues tenía menos tetas que tu…- susurró el peli azul mientras se sobaba la nuca por un mal gesto, recibió un Maka Chop en todo el cogote que le sacó los ojos de las cuencas, en un instante fue socorrido por Tsubaki que lo sujetó de las axilas por detrás antes de que se comiese el suelo.

-Vámonos ya!- Maka agarró Soul por la solapa de la camisa y se lo llevó arrastrando los talones y con cara de desconcierto.

Lo siguiente que supieron fue que la información del boletín era falsa, aquel lugar prominente a terribles avalanchas estaba infestado de unos demonios mono gigantescos que comían almas humanas, y las armas enteras. Todo aquel que se colara en su territorio seria eliminado.

Esos bichos era feroces, agiles y carecían de compasión, al verlos llegar atacaron sin miramientos, engulleron todo a su paso y trabajaban en grupo. Tsubaki y Black Star se separaron de Maka y Soul, ellos ingresaron en lo más profundo del bosque y los otros cerca de los acantilados.

Mientras luchaba Maka, una de las grandes rocas empezó a ceder, ella que se estaba defendiendo, resbalo y al intentar agarrarse a lo que fuera pero su mano quedo atrapada entre una pared de roca maciza y aquel gran trozo, la mano con la que empuñaba a Soul y este fuera del alcance de su Maister quedo aplastado entre dos rocas. Maka tuvo que huir con la mano destrozada y las piernas magulladas hacia lo más alto del acantilado para formular algún plan. El piso era tan rugoso y lleno de agujeros que se tropezó varias veces y cuando cayó se golpeó la cabeza duramente.

Arrastrándose por el piso como pudo, con una mano desnuda se impulsaba hacia delante, la otra desgarrada inmóvil fijada al busto, las rodillas raspadas y las piernas completamente desechas. Recorrió aquel pequeño tramo ascendiente, dejando lo que era su último suspiro y sangre por el camino, donde termina el suelo firme y todo cae. En una de las rocas cercanas recargó su peso, gruñó cansada pero siguió. Con la mano sana cubrió uno de sus costados heridos y la otra inútil la dejó colgando balanceándose al son de sus pasos. Lentos y dolorosos le ayudaron a llegar hacia aquel limite de piedra escarpada donde el viento mecía sus cabellos ceniza cuanto más te ibas acercabas.

Finalmente al límite de todo mundo, fuertes ráfagas astillaban sus mejillas, se colaba por las heridas volviéndose acidas y afiladas, muerta por fuera, vacía por dentro. Ese paisaje ante sus ojos le dio asco todo tan verde y vivo, sintió la necesidad de darse la vuelta pero cuando por fin el viento en la nuca, la libertad estuvo tras ella lo vio. Soul venia corriendo tropezándose con todo, iba avanzando inclinado hacia delante, las manos las extendía hacia ella, paró e intentó llegar a ella pero solo se rozaron las yemas de sus dedos con los de Maka, y fue a decir adiós.

Arrodillado ante aquel limite que les paró los pies, que en otro tiempo les habría hecho volar, uno que acaba de parar a Maka, la lanzó hacia su propio destino. En el aire quedaron flotando las cintas de pelo negras de lo que era su usuaria, siempre por ella y ahora se había convertido en un nunca. Inútil solo, sin Maka y el momento que pudiera haber hecho algo al respecto había fallado. Un peso gigantesco en el alma que sola se retuerce y se esconde en un rincón y en el corazón que pedazo a pedazo se va autodestruyendo.

Lagrimas amenazaron con derramarse, entre sus morenas manos revoloteaban las cintas negras de Maka como las alas de un pájaro acabadas de extirpar, sus ojos rojos oscurecidos opacando lo que eran sus sueños. Es en aquel determinado momento en el que te percatas del porque de las cosas, donde pones aprueba lo aprendido y lo apuestas todo a la mismísima suerte porque ya no hay nada que perder.

Arrodillándose en la arena más fina escribió con el índice lo que serían sus últimas palabras, letras alargadas y casi agónicas quedaron escritas en el suelo que pronto sería llevado por el tiempo y olvidado en el espacio.

-Soul Evans…-su nombre, el verdadero quedó allí impreso.-Y Maka Albarn- el de ella y el amor de su vida. Debajo de aquello que será un hilo rojo del destino hacia el mas allá pensó en dejar las cintas oscuras y crueles, que eran lo que se habían convertido, pero decidió llevarlas contigo, unas poderosas alas del alma que con un poco de ayuda lograrían salvarle.

Solo un último pensamiento antes de lanzarse al precipicio si eso es lo que era, vio pasar lentamente su vida por delante de sus ojos, un enorme cumulo de fracasos y parte de ella con un futuro imaginario. Llegó a pensar que es lo que podría haber hecho y todo lo que lamentaba.

-Que vida tan poco cool!- gritó a todo pulmón, su cuerpo lleno de disgusto y lagrimas saladas cayendo verticalmente no por la intensidad de la caída. –Yo no quiero esto!- agarró con fuerza las cintas entre sus falanges y las ajusto cerca de su corazón.

-Cállate Soul…eres molesto…-una voz cerca de él lo hizo despertar de aquel errante estado, viro rápidamente hacia esa dirección encontrándose con Maka, que estaba sujetándose en un surco de piedra rojiza.

-Maka…- se alegro tanto de verla que no dudo en sonreír pero esos fue efímero, la impresión de altura y la presión del aire le entorpecía la respiración y su constante calma se vio evaporada lentamente, empezó a sudar nervioso y un nudo ató la boca de su estomago. Maka que seguía intentándose mover solo le gritó

-Transformación idiota!- grito saltando hacia él, en su estado de confusión solo pudo acatar sus ordenes y la dejo hacer. –Resonancia del alma!- ante la única opción que les fue ofrecida, sus cintas eran alas, sus harapos colas de hada y el peliblanco una guadaña con largas teclas de piano

-Pero que piensas hacer?!- grito al no recibir mas ordenes de su Maister, confiaba en la Albarn pero a veces sus locas ideas lo volvían loco, lo llevaban en estado de conflicto continuo y desataban caos en él.

Abajo como esperaba Maka estaban aquellos, a la espera de su caída para devorarlos, si Soul estaba en lo cierto Maka quería vencerlos desde el aire. Durante el descenso el pasadizo se iba estrechando haciendo de las rocas, afiladas lanzas que amenazaban con destruir sus planes. Habían terminado en aquel estrecho a causa de su separación.

Esos horribles gorilas de grandes cuerpos eran lo suficiente inteligente como para saber que a veces una arma no es lo suficiente fuerte sin su Maister y viceversa, supongo que por los numerosos ataques que deben haber recibido hasta hoy...Donde Soul había quedado tendido en la base del estrecho y Maka aguardaba a lo alto en su busca. Uno aquí el otro allá, una situación dispareja que casi les cuesta la vida.

-Esto es estrecho!- la punta de la guadaña raspaba una de las paredes, el mango rozó la otra , Maka reacciono al dolor y su agarre se deshizo. Soul quedo perpendicular a los muros, su hoja estaba atascada en una hendidura profunda y su mango siendo presionado por la presión.

La Albarn cayó mucho mas abajo en un trozo que quedaba mas hundido que la estructura recta, ante sus ojos vio caer dos trozos de rocas y a Soul que descendia hacia la oscuridad.

-Soul!- grito alargando la mano como si pudiese tomarlo otra vez, cogió fuerza de donde no las habia, sus rodillas flaqueaban pero ahora de pie su cabeza no miraba el suelo, sino hacia el futuro. –Soul yo…- su cabeza daba vueltas y lo veía todo doble…-estoy cansada…-estaba remitiendo al dolor y poco a poco encorbandose mas. –No pienso morir sola!- elevo la cabeza con lagrimas y la mirada mas negra que la osciridad que tenia que afrontar.

Saltar al vacio no es juego de niños, estirando los brazos decidió dejárselo todo a la gravedad, un reflejo metalico hizo que en medio de todo aquello localizara a Soul, su alma latia fuertemente y vibraba tanto que podía sentir como era su espacio entorno su persona.

-Soul..- la hablo a la guadaña que preocupado salió parcialmente de la hoja, él ahora la miró como nunca antes, esa no era una Maka que dudaba, una niña que odiaba a su padre o la rata de biblioteca que conocía, era una que se había lanzado al vacio a buscarlo y él confiando había mantenido su forma de arma esperándola. Una niña humana que haciendo lo imposible podía volar. Una sonrisa afilada se formo en su rostro y no tardo en ser correspondida por su Maister la cual con elegancia hizo reflejar la luz en su hoja y la confianza en su alma hizo temblar todo.

Destrozaron tierra firme con el aterrizaje, demostraron todo de lo que era capaz pero cuando cedería ese falso suelo.

-Maka cuidado!- exclamo el Evans alertando a la distraída Maka de una gran tajo que se formaba en el suelo, aire caliente ascendiente y el fin tomándoles la mano.

-Mierda!- gritó la Albarn abrazando consigo la guadaña con brazos y piernas.

-Tu si que la sabes liar bien Maka…-se lamentó Soul intentande sonar calmo pero estaba mucho pero que ella.

-Callate chico Cool!- le grito mientras extendia las brazos a los lados- prefiero morir contigo que tu mueras por mi culpa…. Los dos fueron alertados por un fuerte grito.

-Yahoooooooooo!- grito estridente que podía causar una avalancha donde fuera.

El mango de Soul fue trabado por una gruesa cadena y una hoja mas pequeña se anclo en la suya del reflejo saludo Tsubaki con un aspecto parecido al de Maka.

-Os tengo!- grito Balck mientras sus caídas cesaban y terminaron colgados, de las manos de Star la cadena de Tsubaki, y al otro extremo Soul y colgando de él su Maister. -Gyaaaaah!- oyeron otro grito de Black y como el trozo de tierra desaparecía bajo los piel del próximo dios. –Pero qué coño?!- exclamaron todos al verse otra vez en el comienzo pero esta vez junto con Black Star y Tsubaki.

La pared de la derecha de Black explotó y entre los escombros salió uno de ellos que atrapo a Star entre sus grandes manazas, contando que de las de Black colgaban los otros tres.

-Punto muerto…- opinó la Nakastukasa haciendo grandes escuerzos por mantenerse en esa forma

-Pero cuántos de ellos hay?- se oyó la voz de Star más arriba mientras intentaba liberarse sin éxito. Joder son mas plastas que Spirit con Maka!- la mencionada solo suspiro cansada y con ayuda de su peso desenredo a Evans de Tsubaki y lo alzó por encima de su cabeza.

-Hazlo Soul!- lo obligó a transformase en persona y lo empujo hacia arriba pero su cuerpo no respondía, tenía miedo y ya era difícil admitirlo, muchos miedos distintos que se concentraban en uno, tampoco sabía lo que planeaba Maka, estaba tan shockeado que no atendía a razones. –Confía en ti mismo como yo lo hago!- eso fue como una bofetada que lo espabiló y empezó a escalar, rápidamente llego cerca de Black el cual se había quedado boca abajo.

Viro la vista hacia Maka que le miraba intensamente, los ojos del Evans estaban cristalinos y la Albarn comprendió.

-No abra caída mientras estés aquí…-lo pudo oír claramente.-Ahora apresúrate!- Soul agarro a Black de la bufanda y con el otro brazo hirió al monstruo y todos fueron liberados.

-Maldita Sea!- todos oyeron la voz de Maka al otro lado y también como todo terminaba un estrecho agujero con tamaño de alfiler.

-Maka!- grito Soul saltando hacia ella, no dudo y ahora era feliz por ello. Sus manos se juntaron y también sujetaron la cadena de Tsubaki junto a Black con sus cuerpos. Espalda contra espalda y las manos juntas pararon, Soul se apresuró tiró de ellos y los subió.

Una vez estuvieron dentro de aquella pequeña cueva, todo quedo destruido, Maka tembló y quedo semisentada abrazándose a sí misma.

-Estas…- Soul y Tsubaki le cerraron la boca al charlatán ante semejante cuestión, en vista del éxito decidieron acampar allí, al día siguiente ya pedirían ayuda.

En el interior de la cueva había un trozo que carecía de roca, uno que dejaba ver el mundo más exterior que nunca hubiesen visto. En la parte más interior hicieron una fogata y mientras la Nakastukasa intenta calentarse Black Star habla a gritos

-Pero Maka se ha vuelto loca?!- grito mientras hacía aspavientos con los brazos, Tsubaki lo hizo callar de un golpe y lo sentó

-No digas eso Black Star, nos ha salvado a todos…-el peli azul solo agachó la cabeza y se sumió en sus propios pensamientos, Maka no había dudado un segundo a sostener su peso y darles soporte moral con sus palabras a todos.

Detrás de la pareja que discutía, se encontraba la mencionada y su arma. Maka tumbada en el suelo y con la cabeza en el regazo de Soul que manteniéndose sentado, con la espalda en una de las rocas miraba el rostro durmiente de la Albarn. Pasó su mano cariñosamente por el rostro y apartó el flequillo dejando un beso en su lugar, pero su mano fue agarrada por otra que poco a poco iba recuperando calor.

-Maka, siento despertarte…-se intentó disculpar pero la peli ceniza negó lentamente.

-No puedo dormir… me duele todo.- se quejó incorporándose un poco, Soul la quería recargar en un roca pero ella se lo impidió con ambas manos. –Quiero sentir el latido de tu corazón, que he conseguido mantenerte vivo. Maka se acurrucó cerca de su pecho y el flequillo ocultó sus ojos supuestamente cerrados.

-Sabes Maka…-empezó el Evans no muy convencido de lo que quería decir.-Yo… cuando creía que había muerto, yo…- la cabeza de Maka se movió y pronto unos intensos ojos verdes conectaron con los suyos

-No hace falta que te sinceres si te duele…- le susurró como si de un secreto se tratara. –Pero yo también sentí eso cuando nos separamos…- la mano de Maka elevó la suya y entrelazó los dedos.-por eso no me he rendido hasta que he dado contigo. Ante esa respuesta Soul cerró los ojos para escapar de esa intensa mirada, también sentía alivio y nerviosismo a la vez.

-Como puedes sincerarte tan fácilmente?- demandó a su Maister mientras jugaban con los mechones de su flequillo.

-Porque confió en ti.- rápido y sencillo, Soul enrojeció hasta las raíces. –Cuando caia y tu estavas mas arriba, antes de agarrarme al saliente, me han llegado tus sentimeintos.

-Y que te ha llegado?- inquirió el peliblanco mas por curiosidad que por ignorancia.

-Yo también te amo.-se hizo un pequeño silencio entre ellos antes de oir una carcajada de Maka que le dolió, tuvo que agarrarse el estomago, mas por la cara de Soul y la felicidad que nada mas. –No hace falta que lo digas..-los dedos de Maka junto a su mano le daban calor y el agarre se intensificó.-Yo tampco soy nada sin ti. -no recibió respuesta del señor guadaña pero los latidos fuertes y penetrantes que golpeaban su nuca hablaban por si solos.

Cielo azul eléctrico por las mañanas, nubes algodón, cielo rojizo violáceo por el atardecer y cielo abismalmente negro por la noche, manto estrellado que contrasta con los ojos rojos que te miran intensamente desde arriba. Yo quería verlos una vez más, disfrutar de lo que es la vida, por muy mediocre que llegue a ser.

Cuando ambos quitaron la vista del celo negro se toparon con la cara de mono de Black Star muy cerca, haciendo boquita de pato y las manos juntas.

-A mí también me dais un besito?- recibió un puñetazo que le hundió la cara de parte de Maka, que se ha medio incorporado y una fuerte patada de Soul junto a una mueca de asco. De la fuerza lo despidieron hacia fuego y no tardó en quemarse el trasero, empezó a dar vueltas entorno y Tsubaki lo seguía de cerca con un poco de agua.

Maka de pie siendo sujetada por Soul, con el brazo entorno a la cintura de su chica, la cual reia como una descosida e incluso le faltaba aire.

-Y este quiere ser un dios?- cuestiono mientras divisaba la luna por ese hueco en el techo, giro hacia la Albarn que se limpiaba las lagrimas, la miro y después de unos instantes se besaron.

-Yo también quiero!- grito Black Star mientras llegaba corriendo.

-Black Star aun estas ardiendo!- apareció Tsubaki por detrás con el agua y los mojó, Maka Y Soul incluidos.

-Dios mio que desastre…- murmuró Tsubaki encogiendose de timidez. Esta vez todos rieron a la vez, volvieron a sentarse cerca de fuego donde Tsubaki tenia que curarle el quemazón a Black Star todo por idiota y ese 'dios' lloriqueaba y se quejaba.

Soul se quitó la chaqueta y con ella los tapo a ambos, Maka le sonrio pero su labio se curvó hacia arriba. –Es un dios…- dijo y ya tenia toda la atención de Star que aun llevaba el culo al aire.- de lo panoli.- lo aparto con la mano y este se largó haciendo la croqueta, Tsubaki no quería mirar.

Cielo oscuro, infinito y lleno de pequeños astros brillantes donde todos y cada uno de ellos es la esparanza o el ego de alguien. Tan lejos estan y que ganas de verlos tenia. No te ocultes del cielo ante nada, quitate los anteojos oscuros y dejate perder por millones de años.

FIN

* * *

**Ha estado bien, soy un fracaso, merezco la muerte? Bueno hasta aqui hoy mañana quizas tengo otra idea, Ja ne!**

**Kagura-chan fuera! **


End file.
